


Noir cherry

by fish_wifey



Category: Free!
Genre: Bus Sex, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, pre free! ES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a busride, Rin wakes up in the middle of the night, Ai's 'needs' being the cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noir cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory 'having fun on the bus' fic~ Can be seen as a follow up of this fic (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2130561), but doesn't have to be read in order. I always had a thing for frotting, so there ya go uwu
> 
> (Apparently, 'Cherry noir' is an alcoholic beverage...gotta try it sometime~)

Unable to detect why he had woken up to darkness filled with snores, Rin opened his fluttered his eyes open, rubbing them. Looking at the green coloured numbers above the driver's head and making out the three numbers glaring back at him: 3:29 AM, ‘Damnit’, Cursing inside his own mouth, he wonders what the Hell had been the cause.

Sighing, he feels strange, pissed off as he combs his fingers to his hair. Rin had fallen asleep on their way to Nagoya, he knew as much. Scratching his scalp, he also knew he hadn't dreamed of anything in particular, his body felt content even as it had been on the bus for 6 and a half hours. Waking up wasn't his fault. There had been a sound getting him out of his dreams, Rin felt sure of it. Looking to his right, he saw the silent and unmoving form of Ai.

Preferring the window seat and usually being there first to claim it, Ai had beat him there, but waited for him to sit down when they got on. Polite and hierarchy respecting, Ai always let him in first. Rin remembered how he had paused and looked down on Ai's seat; he had brought a blanket, as they would sleep on the bus, and a book about the exact road trip they were about to make, with pictures and all. Rin had eyed a patient Ai, full of excitement as he talked about all the sights they would see before it would be too dark. Placing his swimming bag next to Ai's overhead of them, Rin's hand made the invitational move, telling Ai, who hadn't moved, to scoot over and sit already. The bright, bubbly and warm face had lit up even more, and thanked him a lot, gathering up his stuff and went to the assigned seat.

The ride had been good, as they both looked out and Ai kept up a stream of information whenever they saw something interesting, telling Rin about statues and names and centuries before their time. It wasn't annoying in the least, as Rin enjoyed his company.

As soon as twilight had darkened up the even planes and mountains they were passing, street lights lit up and Ai had placed the book in the net attached to the front. Turning to Rin, he had asked him if he felt cold and maybe wanted to use the blanket for himself. The plaid looked comfortable and even big enough for two people, but Rin had declined (-thinking but not saying how his roommate himself had looked chilly). Gratitude for the unsaid worry had reflected Ai's happiness unbearable, and, feeling the static change, Ai had jumped up and over Rin, getting him a cup of tea from the front.

This had all had happened 4 hours ago. In the meantime, Ai had turned away from Rin, placed his head on the window and fallen asleep. A weird emotion (-some weird shit called fondness, perhaps) crusaded through the sharp-toothed youth, letting his arm lift up and place the hand at the end on the grey-haired head.

He hadn't expected the body to jump at the touch, frightened away and becoming a smaller ball below. The muffled sound from Ai's lips sounded strange and raised Rin's eyebrow when he heard it.

"Oi, you awake?" It added to Ai's charm when he shook his head, trying to hide himself under the blanket. Intrigued, Rin turned around, placing the patting arm on the little space Ai had left in front of him, creating a guarded dome for themselves. Bringing his head closer and still not able to see his face, he whispered as to not to wake up anyone.

"What's up, hmm? You're acting strange." _And there he heard the sound again,_ now able to hear it clearly and identify it. Unbelievable. As closer as Rin hunched over the lump of a body, the more Ai tried to get away from him. However, the smell didn't vanish by pressing himself against the bus' interior, and Rin could now make out the movement of the not so immobile boy in front of him.

"Ai, stop messing around and look at me. What the Hell are you doing?" (-like he didn't know, while his mind raged with the visual of it. As a guy, he knew exactly what has been going on here).

"N-nothing!" It sounded so strangled, so tortured. Rin couldn't help himself, his smile turning devious. If Ai wanted to play the innocent and hide his true character, Rin would be all too happy to tease. 

"Ah, really?" Slipping his hand under the plaid, taken aback by the heat emanating under it. Ai's skin felt as if it had been set afire, and his hand soon found the other's -shaking, dead-still in it's ceased movements, around a rock-hard cock. Placing his own across the back of it, longer fingers able to touch the fiery, half wet skin, Rin plastered his chest against Ai's back, trying to keep the taunt and laughter out of his voice as he spoke. "I could have guessed...but damn, Ai, here? What has gotten you so worked up?" The situation had an effect on him, obvious tightening the space in his loose pants. Fixating his thoughts on Ai, he slowly untangled the hard grip of the fingers, replaced them with his own and started to move his hand up and down Ai's problem.

"I couldn't...h-help it, hah...Rin-senpai- and I don't know why...mnn." It was endearing, how Ai kept on trying to hide himself. The ministrations had the counter-effect, letting the heated up boy uncoil his body and giving Rin more freedom. The red headed boy slipped under the plaid, not letting Ai feel what he did to him just yet. Putting his lips on the reddening ear-shell, he started to talk, knowing how to make this all enjoyable for the both of them.

"Where you dreaming of me, perhaps? Tell me, Ai. Be honest. Got your mind conjuring some dirty images of me, doing _this_ and _that_ to you..?" Ai's legs slid open when warm words whispered in his ear, he huffed a deep sigh out while his body tensed up. "Something we've already done or...something you wanna try out so damn bad… you're afraid to ask, and so instead, you just imagine it… Ai, c’mon... we can always talk about anything, above all if the subject is about intimacy." Unlike him, Rin just did and demanded, sorta hoping and half-knowing it would feel good for both sides.

The times Ai had pushed, he used to be so tentative, going shy about the business, Rin could have lost his nerve with him (-because how on earth is a person supposed to keep it cool when someone like Ai, half-undressed and in a heated state, positioning himself on all fours, looking so afraid but so _in love_ at the same time. Rin had asked a few times what the fuck was up, and the answer had been delivered with a tongue licking lips, first his own and then Rin's. Bothersome, the slow ways the tip of the tongue had circled down his throat, over the collarbone, unto new and untested territory. He never heard of boy's nipples being sensitive, but he felt it the moment Ai started to lick and suck on them. All simple, maddening foreplay, for Ai's goal happened to be between Rin's legs, as he found out one blow job later). Adopting Ai's patience, he had put up with it, only to be left writing minutes later.

And Rin had to put up with this, keeping silent as he enjoyed himself driving Ai on edge with words, trying with all his might to seduce words with concealed information out of those panting lips. He kept his hand to a slow but steady pace, not wanting to spoil the fun too early. His right arm slid past between the seat and Ai's clinging shirt, going around and cupping the tight balls softly, repeating his questions. With the added arm in play, he involuntary got Ai closer, the bare back and exposed behind pressing against Rin. _Shit,_ he thought in anger, gotten fucking hard and would have done nothing better than rutting against him.

"Yes, senpai...and...and I-" 'Yes' to what? Rin's head got clouded by lust, the 'yes' more moaned than whispered, getting Rin's cock to twitch with want. Still fisting Ai's cock, he used his other hand to make the head twist around, the urge to kiss him rising from the bottom of his stomach.

Ai, mortified, too much so to speak. Sighing, Rin let his urges get the better of him, hoping kissing Ai would ease him up (-or get him to want it just as much as he did). The lack of interest in where they were right now, had been lost as soon as he had entered this warm cave Ai had created. With his tongue, he slid between Ai's lips and persuaded Ai wordlessly to join in, getting more than what he bargained.

Being so lost for words and in need for more, Ai opened his mouth wider, kissing back with vigour. Engaged, Rin upped the ante, letting his lower body press against his lower back, letting him know just how much he wanted this too. It felt right to search for lube and finger Ai, either until he came or to prepare for a fuck. However, curiosity reigned stronger than lust, and Rin stopped the kiss (-slow, too slow, they kept breaking apart and starting over, saliva going past their warm and swollen lips, Rin nibbling on the bottom while Ai's hand held on the moving wrist, saying his name as if in worship of a deity) able to look at the panting junior in front of him, nearly unable to hold back much longer.

"I thought of you...of us, doing- you know? And it was..." His voice dropped and he hid his face, unable to look at Rin. The older one understood, letting his chin settle on the silky grey hair. "It started out as normal, just like..." Ai stifled a laugh against Rin's collarbone, a good sign, "just like what we did just now, and then...it went on, we were in bed, you held me down on my back, kept s-saying stuff and..." Ai took a strong gulp. Rin didn't release the boy's manhood, but slowed his hand to a near stand still. Nervous like at their first time, Ai half turned on his seat, still with his shoulders against one of Rin's, the fright leaving his voice when he spoke again.

"I woke up, here, and everyone was asleep. Obviously, I couldn't interrupt your for something like this, so I...I did-"

"Yeah, and I woke up after all. You should know it’s fine to wake me up, Ai, I don't mind."

"Senpai..." A small silence in which Rin ignored his own needs. His hand moved up Ai's length, thumb playing around the head with ease, smearing precum. "You asked if I thought of things... we haven't done and- and I- it's true, I'm not as brave as you to right out say it but-"

To this, Rin left Ai's head to tilt it up, make him look at him and see.

"There's another kind of bravery in you, one which… I'm grateful for, even if I never say it, or even show it a lot."

"You do, though! Senpai, you-"

"And with that said, I now ask you to _always_ tell me about your needs, Ai. Come on, I'm not in this... thing we have just for selfish reason. I like to please you, a lot, if I'm honest. I expect the same sincerity from you, not just the type you already show. You need to speak up and be able to tell me shit that's on your mind, okay?" Ai nodded, fingertips pressing the inside of Rin's wrist, a strange sensation running along to his elbow and making him shiver.

"I understand if you can't talk about it, here but,." Rin, desperate by the affection he got shown every day, wanted to payback the kindness, more than ever. "Show me, hey? We'll figure it something." Another nod, followed by the tilted head reaching up for another kiss, while a hand sneaked up and inside of Rin's trousers. It wasn't what he expected, yet he welcomed the relieving touch warming around his own hardness, a small bliss created by the caress.

"I want you..."

"How?"

And Ai didn't speak, but pulled the plaid down, sitting right in his seat and rolling his head to the side. Eyes closed, he exposed his neck to Rin, who didn't wait long. Hunching over while they took care of each other, he looked for a place to start and licked it with his tongue first, closing his lips around and started to suck. The faintest of murmurs told him to do more, and the lips were followed by a sharp row of teeth, biting the flesh as softly as he could manage. Instead of being told or even shown, Rin understood. Ai tugs at his cock, letting go of it, then re-capture it when Rin got closer to get it back. Re-placing the plaid over his own back, he went over Ai's seat, placing his legs on either side of the boy's own.

For a sweet little time, they looked at each other (-smiles crept up when the gaze lowered to their hands, both in-sync motion), Ai doing this annoying thing again where he'd let go, making Rin come closer. The little brat speaks with his body and his cute, insecure smile.

When Rin got the message, he closed the distance, placing their cocks together and looking questioningly to Ai, "Like this?" receiving a firm nod, he got down to business. Leaving Ai to take care of both their members, his hands crept below Ai's, to the backside of his knees, and lifted them up and over his own strong thighs. Ai became near frantic by the friction created, closing his eyes and panting too loud.

Rin slapped his hand on the open lips, eyes ablaze with lust above them. He'd like to lift Ai off the seat and have this be more equal, but with the space limited as it was, and being around their peers, Rin reached for a far more smarter choice.

He started moving, watching how Ai's hand kept Rin's cock in firm place, sliding over his own with ease and frenzy. This had some sort of name, but Rin's lack of care made him think only on how to make Ai come with this. A thought cross-shared in waves between them, as Ai started to move as much as he could on his own accord, still stroking Rin's length, now with two hands, and neglecting his own. Rin's breath came rougher, moved the front bangs on Ai's forehead. If only he could fuck him into the seat-

His hips lost all control, going faster and faster. At this rate, Rin would surely come faster. Forgetting about steady and thinking only of Ai, he abandoned his secure, flat hold on the seats and moved his hand towards the other body. One hand went into the silky grey hair, bringing Ai closer to him, enough for a muting kiss. The other hand went around Ai's cock once more, changing their directions. He pressed on, until Ai had to abandon his hand, as Rin's cock pressed against his own body, pleasuring Ai's relentlessly.

Rin wanted to watch, because watching Ai fall apart had to be one of the best things, next to watching him swim, and seeing his smile. Their crazy kiss, driven by lust, lacking all grace and technique. Still, Rin's eyes needed to see this, and so he commanded Ai to be silent, use the free hand to cover his mouth or- as he did, bite on his hand. Fire gazed back at him, the kid so close Rin could feel it through himself. Back to riding his cock up and down Ai's, the boy's other hand came back to hold the two together, moving out of pace and into-

A first, this was, coming together. Rin's panting breath covered Ai's after he pushed the bitten hand away, kissed him silent, as he moaned in Rin's mouth. Bliss and edge, their shirts ruined and the stains creeping on their exposed skin. 

Rin needed a moment to gather himself, gather Ai in a hug, and position both of them comfortably on the leaked on seats, blanket tight around their now again clothed bodies. The snoring ensured them that no one listened in, Ai so ecstatic he had to cover the blanket over his mouth to muten his laugh. They froze when they heard the footsteps muffled on the walking floor of the bus, clenched their eyes shut-

"We're stopping at the next gas station for a breather. You two can go and clean yourselves up there." The voice of their captain walking past, out of sight towards the driver. They couldn't hear what he said, but saw him return without a glance given to them. Rin had his motivation to belief Mikoshiba knew more than he let on, and this to be just another proven point.

"You know how they named what we did, Rin-senpai?" Ai's whisper near his ear brought him back, and Rin settled back to do nothing of the sort resembling to cuddle with him, while he watched the warm, fuzzy, satisfied face in the window's reflection. "It's 'frotting', the rubbing together of two male genitalias." Sometimes he wondered if the way Ai spoke about their sexual actions as part of his allure, because as much as he thought it weird, he liked it just as well. "For women it's called something else, but I only looked up-"

"You...watched..?" Ai stiffened in his arms, making Rin regret the tinge in his sentence and he kissed the starting worry away. "No, it's fine, that's completely cool. But, Ai..?"

Ai's head twisted around so quick, a sharp crack could be heard throughout the bus, the vehicle slowing down on the road. He blinked his eyes, and Rin smiled his trademark ‘I’ll get you’ grin.

"Next time we do this, we watch it together."


End file.
